Debarker tips having four scraping surfaces are in use but such debarking tips can only be used on three sides as the side which first faces the log coming axially through the arms encounters the end of the log and is frequently damaged such that the first surface of the debarker unit to face the incoming log is not later available for use in debarking.
Existing debarking tips which are in use have relatively thin and relatively dull surfaces which are often damaged by the frozen bark encountered in debarking logs in northern climates in the winter. The relatively dull surfaces of existing debarking tips when used on frozen logs result in some breakage of debarker arms currently in use.